Want some old crack?
by Zose Butthurt
Summary: Small, sort of funny things. Not entirely funny unless you have an open mind to everything though. ; - ;
1. Chapter 1

(lol, THIS IS FOR SOME OF THE HUMOR I HAVE IN ME, IT MAY CONTAIN DIFFERENT PARTS OF STORIES I HAVE, OR, IT'S STEP BY STEP MANUAVERS, I LOVE HUMOR ALOT, SO, HERE IT GOES! XDDDDDD)

-Horo-

Step 1# ; pick nose...(REMEMBER TO INSERT INDEX FINGER UP NOSE IN ORDER TO PICK NOSE!)

Step 2# ; take out a greenish brown object, if it is any other color, wipe it on Yoh, who is standing next to you.

Step 3# ; make sure no one is watching while you place the greenish object on the ceiling, (NOTE: MUST FLICK GREEN OBJECT UP THERE, IF NOT, THIS PROJECT STEP BY STEP IS RUINED!)

Step 4# ; walk casually with your hands behind your head into kitchen.

Step 5# ; if you see Anna on the table doing the Boogie, run...

Step 6# ; if spotted, RUN FASTER.

Step 7# ; go outside, to where half your friends are.

Step 8# ; go by Rens side, he should be grilling some burgers. (note: don't be guilty about the greenish thing you flicked on the ceiling, or Ren will take advantage of you with his mind reading abilities!)

Step 9# ;act inocent and ask Ren for a taste test.

Step 10# ; if Ren says no, wipe a Greenish squishy thing on Chocolove's burger when Ren's not looking.

Step 11# ; go to the hot tub, and flick another greenish blob in there.

Step 12# ; YOU'VE BEEN CAUGHT BY HAO! RUN LIKE THE WIND HORO! :O !

Step 13# ; run to Ren, HE'LL PROTECT YOU!

Step 14# ;...so much for Ren, he helped Hao in his demisioning deed...

Step 15# ; go to Faust, he is a docter...

Step 16# ; welp...that sucked...Faust went to Hawaii...

Step 17# ; ...sit on the floor in the living room, where your journey began...

Step 18# ; look up...

Step 19# ; it appears the boogy you flicked on the ceiling doesnt like you anymore.

Step 20# ; wipe booger off forehead...and then sit there...

Step 21# ;...wait 'til dinner...

Step 22# ; EAT LIKE A HOG AT DINNER...

Step 23# ; get smacked by TWO legendary slaps by both Anna and Ren...(IF NOT, MUST START PROJECT OVER TOMMORROW)

-and that is how, my friend, you get a double shadow slap by two people...-

-Hao-

Step 1#:...wait...i fergot step 0#!

Step 23; forget about step zero...

Step 100345: learn to count.

Step eighty-five:...remember to use numbers, Hao...

Step 50:...uhm...i lost whatever count i could have...

Step 2010!:...wasn't that last year?...

Step 1:...uh...Two?

StEp ThReE: WoWowOwOWoW, tHiS iS aWeSoMe!...Oh WaIt! I fOrGoT tO fIx ThE cApSlOcK!

Step H#:...L M N P N O...G?

Step 890:...OH FORGET IT! *BURNS COMPUTOR* I, HAO DO NOT NEED SUCH THINGS!

-that's when Manta's laptop died, and Hao started hating computors...-

-Yoh-

show me the burger... the Burger that Anna bought you... yeah, that's the one, yeah, those are buns... better to pick off the lettuce than to eat them when you run! (from God Tube(dot) Com...'Show Me Your Talents'.)

-...rest in peace little burger...-

-Anna-

...WELCOME TO AND INN THAT'S SO DUSTY YOU COULD SNEEZE,

IT'LL MAKE YOU WANNA DUST, UNTIL YOU CANT EVEN CLEAN!

THOUGH YOUR LEASH IS ON TIGHT, YOU LIKE WHATEVER YOU CAN BREATH,

SO FOLLOW ME INTO THE FIGHT, I GOT NUTHING YOU NEED!

YEAH, **YOUR** ROLLING DOWN WHATEVER YARD FULL OF DIMPS AND PARKS,

ITS A MOTHER PINCHING RIOT WE'VE BEEN LYING TO START!

WELL YOU BETTER GRAB A MOLE BECAUSE ITS EATING YOUR LARKS

YOU THOUGHT THAT STREETS WERE PAVED IN LOLS,

BUT THEIR DIRTY WITH FARTS!

BEEN WITH ANNA,

(I CAN BUY YOU A BANNANA!)

DOWN YOH FELL,

(ALL JUST FOR A BURGER!)

HAO'S TO SELL,

(DOWN HERE IS NOTHING BUT ANNA)

WELCOME TO AN INN WHERE DREAMS BECOME _**BUTTHAIRS**_!

BUTTHAIRS...

BUTTHAIRS...

IN THE BELLY OF THE LEAST,

ANNAS A WOLF AMONGST THE ASLEEPS,

SHE'S AT THE BOTTOM OF THE HILL, BUT AT THE TOP OF THE LEAKS,

SHE'S DOWN THE WATERPARK, SCHOOLYARD, VICTIM OF THE PEAS,

THOUGH YOH'S RUNNING HARD,

HE'S STILL ACHING AT THE KNEES,

YEAH HAO'S SEEN IT ALL BEFORE, BUT NOW ANNA'S AT HIS DOOR,

WELL HE'S SMART ENOUGH TO RUN, HE AINT HIDING NO MORE!

HE'S JUST ANOTHER VICTIM OF THE LARCH FAGGLED BANNER OF THE LEECH,

WELCOME TO THE WORLD OF ANNA'S,

AND SHE WELCOMES ALL YOU ASLEEP!

BEEN WITH ANNA,

(I CAN BUY YOU A BANNANA!)

DOWN YOH FELL,

(ALL JUST FOR A BURGER!)

HAO'S TO SELL,

(DOWN HERE IS NUTHIN BUT ANNA)

WELCOME TO AN INN WHERE DREAMS BECOME _**BUTTHAIRS**_!

BUTTHAIRS...

BUTTHAIRS...

YEAH, YOU NEED TO WAKE UP AND FACE IT,

SO YOU CAN TASTE REN'S REALITY,

NOW HE'S STUCK IN THIS PLACE HE HATES,

AND YET HE CAME HERE UNHAPPILY,

AND IT MADE MANTA LOSE HIS FAITH,

AND THAT'S WHAT PEED ON HIS SANITY

YOH SAID GOODBYE TO HIS SOUL,

AND JELLO TO HIS JELLOEY,

HOLLYWOOD IS ANNA'S FRIEND,

AND THE UNDEAD IS REN'S FAMILY,

THEY TOOK HIM TO THE EDGE,

AND TURNED HIS BIG THREAT INTO AGONY,

ANNA WILL NEVER LET YOH GO,

BECAUSE SHE THINKS HE'LL COME BACK WITH JEAN,

SHE'S THE REASON THEY WANNA LEAVE HERE,

SHE THE BIG INN TRADGEDY!

BEEN WITH ANNA,

(I CAN BUY YOU A BANNANA!)

DOWN YOH FELL,

(ALL JUST FOR A BURGER!)

HAO'S TO SELL,

(DOWN HERE IS NUTHIN BUT ANNA)

WELCOME TO AN INN WHERE DREAMS BECOME _**BUTTHAIRS**_!

BUTTHAIRS!

BUTTHAIRS!

WELOME!

WELCOME TO AN INN WHERE DREAMS BECOME _**BUTTHAIRS**_!

WELCOME!

-Hollywood Undead mixed with Shaman King...-

_(_(_(_(_()_)_)_)_)_

-yeah...it's kinda funny, i just need to look at my stories for a bit, an idea will come to me...or...ill just get ran over by a turtle...{Shaman King anime episode something}-


	2. Shaman poop skitz :D

(lol, next part, i try to improve my liturature...i suck, so, here's a funny chapter)

::

Hao:...your coming with me, Yoh, we were meant to be together!

Yoh:...NEVER HAO!

Hao:...why not?

Yoh:...i dont really think Anna would like that...

Hao:...dude, i just want to destroy this mother pinching place.

Yoh:...you kinda sound like the alien guys off of that one show...

Hao:...what show?

Yoh:...uhm...car hores?

Hao:...you...watch...what?...

Yoh:...uhm...Star wars...

Hao:...whats that?

Yoh:...the...show...

Hao:...OH! ha, that was just a trick question, BACK TO MOCKING YOU BEFORE I EAT THE KING OF SPIRITS!

Yoh:...NEVER IN THIS LIFETIME!

Ren:...uhm...ponies?...

Yoh:...(looked Ren's way)...were you just standing there randomly again?

Hao:FORGET HIM, REN, JOIN ME TOO! YOU DESERVE MORE THAN YOH!

Ren:...i hate CW4kids...

Yoh:...what?

Ren:...the company?...

Hao:...wich one?...

Horo:...why are we all talking about random things when we are supposed to defeat Hao? i mean, this IS the end of Shaman king episodes, so...

Yoh:...

Ren:...

Hao:...when did you get here?

Horo: Right after i watched car hores...

Hao:...(looked toward Yoh)...Yoh...

Yoh:...uhm...Spongbob?

Hao:...what, and who the hell is that?

Ren:ITS A SPONGE!

Horo:OH MY GOD, I LOVE SPONGBOB!(dressed in spongbob shirt, hugging plushy of it)

Hao:...uhm...back to the...plot?...

Ren:...what plot?

Yoh:...where's a plot?

Ren:...plot? come here boy, PLOT! (looking with Yoh)

Hao: NO, WE LOST THE PLOT WHILE TALKING RANDOMLY! NOW HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO END THE SERIES?

Horo:...MAGIC CONCH, HOW ARE WE-

Ren: SHUT THE F*CK UP, BECAUSE I FOUND THE PLOT!

Hao:YAY! :D

Yoh:WOOOHOOO, KNOCK IT TO REN TO FIND A LOST PLOT!

Horo:...well, what is that plot?

Ren:...imma not telling, because i FOUND it, fair and square!

Hao:NO, I DONT EVEN REMEMBER WHAT A SQUARE IS! D:

Yoh:OH NO! REN, PLEASE TELL US!

Horo:PLEASE!

Ren:...

Hao:...PWETTY PWEASE WIB PEAS ON TOWP?

Ren:...

Yoh:...PLEASE REN, WE'LL NEVER GET OUR PAYCHECK LIKE THIS!

Horo: REN

Yoh:RENNY!

Hao:REN, TELL US! TELL US THE SECRET PLOT!

Ren:...Luke Starwalker meets with Darthvader and they live happily ever after.

Hao:...aww...that was a nice plot! :3

Yoh:...uhm...guys-

Horo:...reminded me of that one show...

Hao:...what show?

Yoh: guys Ren-

Horo:...Star wars...

Hao:...aww... :3

Yoh:GUYS! REN'S RUNNING AWAY WITH THE PLOT! :O

Hao:...what plot?

Horo:...we had a plot?

Yoh:...

Hao:...i think we did...

Horo:...whats a plot?...

(and thats why they didnt END the actual Shaman King series when they had the chance...so, they talk on and on randomly...forever! MWAHAHA!)

::

-Ryu's morning rutines(dont hate me)-

Step1#: insert thumb up butt.

Step2#: rotate on it.

(welp...that went far... -_-)

::

-Ren-

Step1#: wake up early.

Step2#: stalk in kitchen.(must have kitchen, do not try to make truffles before step-by-step manuever, may explode kitchen)

Step3#: open fridge.

Step4#: take out bowl with Bannanna pudding.

Step5#: grab Jun's favorite spoon. (must be the one she uses for baking, NOT the one she uses for Pailong)

Step6#: take bowl with spoon into bedroom.(must be quiet.)

Step7#: sit on bed.(leave lights off, incase of an emergency)

Step8#: dig into pudding.(be careful not to spill the waffers on your face)

Step9#: if Jun askes, say you dont know.(she found the empty pudding bowl in the trash can)

Step10#:...enjoy all the Hershy squirts you get later, you've earned it well.

(and that, my friends, is why Ren doesnt eat much anymore, he gets sick even thinking of pudding.)

::

-the faces of Hao-

O_O never did he even THINK of a cat eating a mouse.

O-o he thought you looked funny...until he looked in the mirror.

e_e he was mentally, and phisically disgusted while you drank Sour butter milk in front of him for months.

:3 he thought it was soooooooo cool when Pailong showed him how to dance like a balarena!

:O BEWARE OF HAO'S 'AMAZING' FACE, IT WILL BRAINWASH YOU!

:D Hao likes the fact that you actually spent your leisurly time reading this.

D: Hao doesnt like HaoxRyu, who the hell made that poop?

:U Hao is AMAZED, THIS IS THE AMAZING HAO FACE, YOU HAVE BEEN BRAINWASHED...

(Hao likes to watch you dance like a Chicken, yeah...he took photos of you like that and put them on You tube.)

::

(i certainly didnt take this funny...still, i WAS the one who made it, gimme some credit, review please! and Hao MIGHT take those photos off You tube.)


	3. Shamanz of RANDOMNESS!  :O

(here's the next part, i really try hard to put as much humor in it as i can, so bear with me...uh...not...the...teddy bear...)

::

Ren was sitting on the couch, eating a little pack of cookies, enjoying himself, it was atleast in the middle of the night, Ren's stomache had DEMANDED for him to eat something, so, he was munching along, no fear of Anna catching him stealing her 'home-made cookies'.

a head formed on the other side of the couch, eyes wide, the couch covered half of this man's mischevious face, little did poor Ren know...he was not alone any more.

"WHAT'CHAZ DOING?" Hao screemed in a suprised Ren's ear as Ren flung back, along with the cookie bag, not one of the poor deliciousnessess falling to the ground, "WHAT THE HELL,HAO?" Ren whispered loud enough for Hao to get the message he was supposed to be quiet, "I WAS WONDERING WHAT YOUR DOING WITH ANNA'S COOKIES SHE WAS GONNA EAT TOMMORROW WHEN HER FAVORITE SINGER WAS ON TV!" Hao whisperedly yelled toward Ren,

"WHY ARE YOU AWAKE?" Ren whispered back,

"I WANTED TO STEAL ANNA'S COOKIES!" Hao whispered, explaining his cause,

"WELL, I CALLED THEM FIRST, GO TO BED!" Ren whispered, munching on a couple of the sweet Chocolate supreme cookies, even though it had Anna's name on the front of the bag.

"NO WAY, I GOT OUT OF BED JUST TO EAT THEM, SHARE, YOU PIG!" Hao whispered a...eh hem...'insult'.

"NO WAY, GET YOUR OWN!" Ren said in a low voice.

"THOSE ARE MINE! MORF THE INSTRUCTIONS AROUND!" Hao said also.

"YES, IT SAYS, 'FOR REN!" Ren stated,

"NUH UH, IT SAYS, 'FOR HAO THE AWESOME GUY WHO NEED A MUSTASH!" Hao exclaimed, quietly,

"NO WAY!"

"YES WAY!"

"NO, MINE!"

"NO, MINE!"

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY COOKIES, YOU FLAMMER!"

"NO, THEY'RE MY COOKIES!"

"I FOUND THEM!"

"I SECONDLY _FOUND_ THEM!" Hao shouted, Ren quickly shoved a pillow in Hao's mouth, and they both froze, listening to the silent footsteps creeping down the stairs, they knew they couldn't hide, she would smell their fear, they knew they couldn't plan suicide, she'd bring them back to life, and THEN kill them again, so they did the only thing they could do...stand there like doofs...

the light flashed on, to reveal Horo standing there with Yoh.

"uhm...so...we're not gonna get the cookies?..." Yoh asked through the silence as every one stared at each other.

"...mind sharing?" Horo asked.

(welp...Anna suddenly found out her cookies were gone, and started another 'Anna rampage' of hers to find the culprit...Hao was sent to jail for murdering those precious cookies, but really at the last minute, Manta jumped out of nowhere and grabbed the pack of cookies and ran for it...him and his girlfriend loved each and every crumb to the last little bite...Ren and Yoh were killed and rejuvinated, then killed again then rejuvinated and so on by Anna, the police couldn't detect the murderings of Anna, because the murdered people, Ren, Horo and Yoh, were all alive, so...yeah...you get what i mean. MORAL:...dont leave your cookies sitting out in the open...protect them with LASERS!)

::

Manta's rutine:

Step1: walk beside Yoh as you both go to a random direction in the streets.(must have Yoh around)

Step2: make him buy ice cream for you. (must be Chocolate...Chocolate is healthy for you)

Step3: suggest going to a small farm.(...uhm...randomly...)

Step4: keep suggesting the farm idea, so he will take you. (if wont work, bribe him, you wanna see how big you compare with a pigmy goat)

Step5: point finger towards nothing and shout randomly, "OMYGOSH, ITS A FLYING TERRYAKY TAO REN IN A SWIMMING SUITE DOING THE BALLERENA DANCE WHILE EATING CHEESE BURGERS!

Step6: run away while Yoh is looking for the cheese burgers...he ALWAYS falls for that...

Step7: throw randomly found candy wrappers at a bunch of rappers...

Step8:...run...

Step9: think...after you've run. (must have a brain the size of my fingernail to think. if not, just stand there and pick your nose)

Step10: you've suddenly realized that this step-by-step manuaver had no plot in the beggining, too bad for you, as soon as you realized this, your CHOCOLATE ice cream had melted, and the gang found you, and Yoh was running around looking for a 'flying terryaky Tao Ren in a swimming suite doing the ballerena dance while eating cheese burgers'.

(MORAL:...do not try to do useless things without a plot, because that just makes YOU plotless...Manta found that out too...turns out...he is smaller than a pigmy goat...and, to Yoh's suprise, he found Ren at the lake swimming with Hao in swimming trunks, he asked him stupid questions like, 'can you fly for me?' and, 'do you smell like terryaky sauce?', AND, 'can i have your burger?'...yep...Ren was soo harrassed by Yoh, he sicked Jun on him...)

::

Horo manuever.

Step1: venture out in the forest.

Step2: look around for a random animal, Sheep, Horse, Dog, ANYTHING!

Step3: follow this creature, get to know its actions, follow it until it does an 'animal ritual'.

Step4: wait until it leaves, then walk over to the object it has left behind during the ritual.

Step5: observe this object, poke it, smell it, _taste it_.

Step6:take the squishy object over to your best friends house.

Step7: knock on door and if he/she answered the door, let them observe this strange phenomenon too. (if they refuse, just smash it in their face, and start this step-by-step over again)

Step8: go outside and build a random catapult out of twigs and duck tape. (how?...i dont even know)

Step9: put the squishy object in catapult. make sure to aim it well.

Step10: fire the catapult at the old lady mowing her lawn next door. (SHE MUST BE MOWING HER LAWN IN A RIDING MOWER)

Step11: run from old lady, she has gotten angry, even though you just wanted her to observe the object too.

Step12: you and your buddy must both jump in a random trash can.(must be a trash can nearby)

Step13: the old lady will pass you, she is too much into the poo on her face to notice where you went.

Step14:you and your buddy are now stuck for eternity in a trashcan, forever to be observing bannanna peelings!(MWAHAHAHA! )

(MORAL:...better to die with a buddy than to die alone...{I THINK} )

::

(lol, i like the one with Horo in it, funny. short, but im gonna make more for my other story, here you go! ;P)


	4. National Anthem ofRANDOMNESS!  :D

(hey, how you all doing? im still alive, no need to worry! anyway, im gonna try another funny this time, enjoy! :D)

::

-the almost end of the comic-

Hao:...alright, now that im Shaman King, i can now KILL ALL HUMANS!

Opocho: OH NO, THIS IS NOT HAO! THIS IS A MONSTER! EeK!

...

Yoh:...then...if he's not Hao, why does he have the same personality, PLUS the same look?

Horo:...you look like him...

Ren:...MONSTAH! (flinging around a hamburger)

Yoh:...OMG is that a hamburger?

Lyserg: DONT FALL FOR IT YOH- (gets dramaticly in the way of burger)

Burger:...am i getting paid for this?...(to no one in particular)

Ryu: LYSERG! ILL SAVE YOU!

Ren:...(throws burger at Lyserg) KILL THE GREEN TREE HUGGER!

Burger: (bounces off Ryu making a squeeky noise)...

Ryu:... -_O is it safe now?

Lyserg: OH NO, HAO- I MEAN, 'MONSTER' HAS KILLED ME! NO! (falls dramaticly)

Ryu: -_- geuss not, try not to look Ryu, its a figment of your imagination...

Random sponge in a box: IMAGINATION~ :B

Yoh: WTF? can this comic get any weirder?

Comic: DUH! IMMA WEIRD!

Yoh:...GAH!

Ren: OH NO! HE KILLED SOME RANDOM GUY IM UNSURE WAS EVEN IN THIS COMIC! /O\ WE'RE ALL SOO **NOT** GONNA DIE!

Horo: WHOOHOO! WE'RE GONNA WHOOP YOUR-...uhm...crap...I DIED!

Ren:...ACT DEAD STUPID!

Horo: (falls dramaticly)

Yoh: OH NO! HE KILLED CHOCOLOVE!

Ren: WHO'S CHOCOLOVE?

Yoh:..I DONT KNOW!

Bason: dont worry, we'll fight this together- crap! (dies)

Ren: HOW CAN YOU DIE? YOUR ALREADY DEAD!

Bason: JUST 'Cause!

Ryu: (Spontaniosly exlodes)

Yoh: IT KILLED RYU!...YAYY, NO MORE USELESS CHARACTERS! (while talking, Ren dies)...crap...

Hao: IMMA KILL YOU! (head falls off)

Yoh:...eww...so...what?...did i kill him by my charming looks?...HEADPHONES?

random sponge in a box:...IMAGINATION!~ :B

Yoh: SHUT UP! (dies) WHOOHOO! IM DEAD FOR NO REASON, WHOOTS!

::

Hao:MWAHAHA, I KILLED YOU!

Yoh:...why are we floating?

Ren: BECAUSE IMMA KILLED YOU! MWAHAHA!

Hao: nuh uh, I DID!

Ren: I CALLED IT FIRST JACKA-

Hao: YOU DID NOT JUST GO THERE, FISHFIN!

Ren: (battle scene) ILL DEFEAT YOU HAO!

Hao: (battle pose) NO YOU WONT!

Ren: (throws card down) GO RED EYED, SOMETHING DRAGON!

Hao: (throws card down) I DESTROYED YOUR LIFE POINTS FOR NO REASON!

Ren: WELL, I ALSO DESTROYED HALF YOUR LIFE POINTS FOR NO REASON!

Hao: (throws down another card) GO POOFY BROWN MONSTER THING!

Ren: HAH! I KILLED YOU!

Hao: NU UH! I HAVE A 'RESTORE LIFE POINTS' THINGY, SO I KILL YOU!

Ren: NU UH!

Hao: UH HU!

Ren: NU UH!

Hao: UH HU!

Ren: UN HU!

Hao: NU UH!...oh...wait a minute!

Ren: HAHAHAHA! I WIN! U G O MASTER!

Hao: NOOO!

THIS SHALL BE CONTINUED AT A LATER TIME! :P

::

(the **R**_**E**__a__**L**_ American Anthem.)

-Ren-

Ren stood up on the stage, his lines on the script he held was all smudged, so he couldn't exactly read the fine line, the school stage was placed in front of a giant audience, filled of people he didnt know, and people he did. he heaved a sigh as he slowly made small steps to the large, tall microphone, the silence was killing him, but he pushed it aside, his father, sister, mother, and friends were all watching his moves, this was going to be perfect...or else.

Ren stood at the front of the stage, the musicians ready to blare their trumpets, and flutes. Ren waited until the stage director said what the name of the supposed script was, then the director walked off the stage, Ren felt nervous, butterflies came into his stomache watching his friends, but he kept his stance, he read the first line...wait...that couldn't be right...all well, the script writer KNEW what he was doing, Ren geussed as he started off,

"oh, hey can you pee, on the family tree, if you do, then can i poo, on the one who gave me candy?" Ren started off, making the crowd giggle with humor, Chocolove wasn't gonne be the spotlight this year, Ren read on as instructed, "of the weird guys bald head, to the guy who sleeps all the time in bed, are you, the one who was nude, on the website i looked at?" En, Rens father glared at Ren as if he was gonna get in deep trouble, but Ren sang on, "...i...eat pie all the time? and you look like the guy on the dime, because HE was ugly, just like my body gaurd." Ren stopped as the crowd laughed, Ren found out quickly that it was a screw up.

and lets just hope the beating he would get at home wasn't THAT hurtful...

::

-Yoh-

Step1#: position mouth to plaxtive order.

Step2#: slowly and romanticly ggo on with it.

Step3#: open mouth partly before continueing.

Step4#: take your shot.

Step5#: ...Enjoy your hamburger from Mcdonalds! :P

::

(lol, okay, to tell the truth I dont even KNOW the national anthem for America, even though i was born and raised here, i never got a hold of it...to boring. and YES, Chocolove screwed up Ren's script...Hao...you just got UG-OWNED! HAHA! hope its funny enough, oh, and i'd like to know, how do you guys read this, do you put it Black color? Big lettered? or just leave it be? i make it big and turn it to where it's black, it makes it look longer! :D read and review!)


End file.
